Weiss' dream
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Set in the same universe as Weiss the Gamer One night Weiss has a terrible dream about herself, but she does get helped out by a well known figure


It was night time at Beacon and no one was stirring, not even a mouse Faunus. But not it wasn't the festive year of Christmas, no it was unfortunately a nice autumn night (when did you think I was setting this?) the cool air made the student rug up in their beds waiting for the winter break to begin so they could go home and lounge around their homes in warmth, only to head outside once they were hot to ditch snowballs at each other. And team RWBY was no expecting to the rule. Ruby and Yang snuggled up together so Ruby could steal some of Yang's warmth. Blake was curled up into a ball dreaming of tuna sandwiches and vanilla milkshakes, the only one not resting peacefully and warmly was Weiss Schnee for in her dreams it was a turbulent nightmare.

IT started when she was young walking down a black corridor filled with white light as phantom walked past her

"She's such a cutie, adorable. A proper young lady, she's a lovely young lady, She's going to be a breath taker when she's older" the phantoms said filling Weiss with a sunny feeling in her heart, the laughing of her young friends she was happy and started to skip along the corridor until she reach a door. Gingerly she opened the door revealing a black hallway lit by red lights and lightning, this time dark phantoms lined the corridor

"Find the Young bitch and kill her, fillet her, make her parents watch" the dark phantoms said stabbing the happier phantoms of the white corriodor, These phantoms were the White Fang stabbing those who complimented her and made her happy, but now they were dead. She heard footsteps behind her, turning slowly around she saw a dark phantom go to attack, making his blade slice through her face giving her the scar she call iconic

"WEISS NO!" a blue phantom cried out stabbing the White Fang and carrying her to a new hallway, this one was white with blue lighting

"Stay here" the blue phantom said as the door close and the dark phantoms started to die from the new blue phantom.

She looked over to her left and saw a mirror, reflected back at her was her current appearance. She started to walk down the cold hallway the blue phantoms whispering as she walked past

"Ice Queen, Snow Princess, Bitch, weakling, nothing more than a pawn for her family, pathetic" the phantoms said stabbing Weiss in the heart running down the corridor at full speed as the insult keep coming

"Selfish, ugly, frigid, coward, bitch, weakling, stupid, cold, heartless" the voice continued until she was in a misty valley panting as the voices echo

"Whiney, selfish, bratty, arrogant, coward, self-centred, stuck up, pathetic, stupid, harlot" these voices were starting to get to her, she broke down as the insult keppt coming

"Racist, bigoted, elitist, imperfect, harlot, coward, idiot, loser, bitch, liar, airhead, snob, cold, Ice Princess." the voices kept coming and coming washing over Weiss like a giant Tsunami, the pressure of the insults was killing her, she wanted to die , that was until a new voice came and washed out the nasty and hostile voices in a growling tone.

"Warrior" the voice said as the mist dissipated, Weiss found herself standing a rocky valley covered in moss and trees, the grass beneath her feet was soft and warm, she could hear the serene sounds of a waterfall nearby, the sun shone on her skin through the lingering mist. Opening her eyes Weiss saw something that took her breath away, standing before her was a massive metallic Tyrannosaurus Rex, the sight of which made Weiss eyes water.,

"Grimlock?" the heiress asked making teh dinosaur nod in confirmation that it was indeed a Dinobot

"But why?" Weiss asked before sensing something

"You were focusing on the negative, never listen to the negative, only the positive" Grimlock said as a new voice said

"Forgiving" the voice said as Blake walked into the valley, shocking Weiss

"Protective" Ren said sitting down smiling near the waterfall

"Creative" Nora said leaning on Grimlock's leg

"Resilient" Pyrrah said appearing n the top of the water

"Kind" Jaune said sitting on a rock

"Outgoing" Yang smile standing next to Pyrrha

"Insightful" Velvet said leaning on Grimlock's other leg

"But most importantly, Loving" Ruby said hugging her, "You're our friend, and you're my best friend Weiss the only one I would have from now to the end"

"Ruby?" Weiss asked as the others gathered around and compacted Weiss into a group hug as the insults stopped and the words of her friends repeated

" Forgiving, Protective, Creative, Resilient, Kind, Outgoing, Insightful, Caring, Loving" Weiss just smiled before Grimlock nodded his head heading back into the mist

"Friend" were his final words as he had gone.

When Weiss woke up she saw her teammates crowding her "What?" she asked before Ruby hugged her

"You were having a nightmare, so we decided to check if you were okay" Blake said placing a comforting hand on Weiss' shoulder

"Yeah I am now" Weiss smiled as Ruby gave her a sisterly kiss on the forehead

"If you ever want to talk we're here, we are waiting" Yang said pulling Weiss into a soft and warm hug

"We may be your friends to you, bunt to us you're family" Blake said joining in the hug

"That is where you're wrong Blake, you guys are my family too" Weiss said smiling before looking over to her Grimlock plushie 'Thank you Grimlock'

* * *

**A/N: okay so this is set in the same universe as Weiss the Gamer judging by the Grimlock plushie its after the Fall of Cybertron chapter, I had this little plot bunny hoping around my head after a gaming session and thought why not write it. I'm not sure if the insults fit Weiss at all, but hey at leats its fluffy at the end**


End file.
